Sam the Cat and Cindy the Gerbil
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Two new girls move into the neighborhood and take an instant liking to Mordecai and Rigby. However, what do Mordecai and Rigby think of them?


Cindy was a gerbil and Sam was a cat. They both wore clothes, Cindy wore blue and Sam wore purple. Cindy had on glasses, a hair bow, a long hooded sweatshirt that doubled as a dress and boots. Sam had a short-sleeved purple shirt with a darker purple skirt and purple dress shoes. Sam had curly dark brown hair while Cindy wore hers in a ponytail. They were new visitors in the park of their new town. There they met a blue jay and a raccoon named Mordecai and Rigby.

"I can't believe Margaret's moved away..." Mordecai sighed.

"I know man, Eileen too." Rigby added. "Now we're all alone. At least we have each other."

"I can't _kiss_ you though!" Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm.

"Good 'cuz kissing you would taste like Muscle Man and barf!" Rigby weakly punched back.

The guys fought while Cindy and Sam watched.

"They work here, maybe they can help us." Cindy observed.

"I don't know," Sam scrunched up her nose. "They seem like a couple of jerks."

"Aren't you the one telling me to have a sense of adventure?" Cindy asked and walked over to the blue jay and raccoon. "Excuse me?"

Mordecai and Rigby snapped their attention to the rodent girl. "What are you?" Rigby snickered. "Some kind of mutant weasel?"

"DUDE!" Mordecai smacked him down. "Sorry about that, he's kind of a pain. My name's Mordecai."

"I'm Cindy." Cindy shook hands with Mordecai.

"I don't think I've seen you around here."

"My room-mate Sam and I moved here last week, it's our first time out in the park."

"Sam?" Rigby whined slightly. "Aw man!"

"What's wrong?" Cindy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think your boyfriend would appreciate you talking to us losers." Mordecai said as he raked some leaves.

"What boyfriend?" Cindy groaned. "I don't have a boyfriend, guys are jerks..."

"Uh yeah! Guys are real jerks!" Rigby said quickly.

"Wanna meet Sam?" Cindy offered.

"Umm... Sure." the guys said, nodding their heads.

"YO SAM!" Cindy called out.

To the guys' surprise, there was Sam and she was actually a girl instead of a guy. She looked very shy and nervous around the guys. Mostly Mordecai. Sam walked over to Mordecai and blushed. "Hi, I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Sam..." Sam blushed.

"Hi Sam, I'm Mordecai," Mordecai greeted with a smile. "And this is Rigby."

"Sup?" Rigby gave a thumbs up.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?" a voice yelled. It was the walking gumball machine, Benson, Mordecai and Rigby's boss. "I LEAVE YOU TO RAKE LEAVES AND INSTEAD I SEE YOU WITH GIRLS! I CAN'T TRUST EITHER OF YOU!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sam yelled through him. "CHILL dude!"

"EXCUSE ME!?" Benson yelled. "I AM TALKING TO MY MEDIOCRE EMPLOYEES! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

"Sam's right, you need to relax." Cindy added, putting her hands in her pockets. "Maybe if you stopped yelling every five seconds, your employees would do a decent job and could do a better job than you ever could if you're a so-called boss."

"OOOOOHHHHH!" Mordecai and Rigby mocked Benson with Cindy's comeback.

"I'm out of here..." Benson huffed and stormed off.

"Wow Cindy, that was cool!" Rigby smiled.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you, sis." Sam grinned.

"Eh, I tend to let others push me around most of my life... I have to grow a spine once in a while." Cindy shrugged.

"Anyway, is there anything fun to do around here?" Sam looked around. "We came out to make friends and hang out."

"Sure, there's a lot to do around here," Mordecai smiled. "Come on, we'll show you."

"What about your job?" Cindy asked.

"I dunno," Mordecai turned his head. "HEY BENSON WE'RE GOING OUT WITH CINDY AND SAM-"

Without a word, Benson threw the keys to the golf cart from the house. Cindy must've lashed out at Benson harder than she thought. She then shrugged it off and decided to go with her friends. Sam rode in the passenger seat with Mordecai in the front while Rigby and Cindy sat in the back. They all made each other laugh.

The cart stopped at the video store, arcade, diner for chicken wings and more. Today was actually pretty normal though despite what usually happens around. Cindy and Rigby gotten a long very well and Sam and Mordecai were almost just perfect for each other. That night Sam and Cindy went back to their apartment and got ready for bed.

"Those guys are awesome!" Cindy smiled as she got in her bed. "I'm exhausted, night Sam."

"Night Cindy," Sam tucked herself in and put some blue bird feathers on her night stand. "Night Mordecai..."

* * *

**I understand that was short but I've been wanting to do a Regular Show fan fic for a while and this was the best I could do. I only own Sam and Cindy who are basically author avatar OCs of me and my friend Sam from New York who has an actual crush on Mordecai. I don't know if I'll do another one, so far this will be my only Regular Show fic though. **


End file.
